Efecto magdalena
by CTangerina
Summary: Pre Vento Aureo: ¿A qué huelen los recuerdos? Mista y Fugo mantienen una pequeña charla sobre aromas, después de que Fugo se viera obligado a matar con Purple Haze a un enemigo. (Referencias a Purple Haze Feedback)


**2000, Nápoles.**

—¡Hey!,

Guido Mista se acercó con una sonrisa que asemejaba a la de un niño travieso, como de costumbre rodeó a Fugo de los hombros con uno de sus brazos y atrajo el estilizado cuerpo hacia sí mismo. Mista adoraba hablar, comunicarse, eso incluía el tacto, y Fugo era todo lo opuesto, pero extrañamente se había acostumbrado a la cercanía de Mista, casi con la misma facilidad y rapidez que sucedió con Narancia.

Aunque Fugo no dejaba de pensar que eran un par de despreocupados.

—¿Deseas algo, Mis-…?,

—Fugo, —Se apresuró en atajar—, Deseo muchas cosas, ¡como dinero! pero... empecemos por el café, —hizo un gesto con la boca, señalando la cafetera que Fugo tenía en su mano. Ese era el porqué de su sonrisa.

—Claro, —fue toda su réplica, continuó buscando las tazas.

Mista se apoyó en la encimera, mirándolo servir la bebida caliente, el vapor chisporroteaba y el olor del café llenaba el espacio entre ellos. Aspiró el aroma y sonrió:

—Oí que tú y tu Stand caníbal hicieron que un cliente se desmayara hoy, —dijo después de dar un sorbo a su café, entonces ojeó las cuatro pilas de tazas en la encimera y rápidamente comenzó a organizarlas en pequeños grupos de tres.

Los ojos de Fugo se posaron en Mista, buscando el terror habitual que veía en los demás cuando se hablaba sobre Purple Haze, pero Mista parecía estar más nervioso en agrupar las tazas que en la propia conversación.

Fugo pensó en el cliente de esta mañana, un comerciante afiliado a Passione. Él no solía usar a Purple Haze en el equipo de escolta, pero fue una situación inusual de vida o muerte. Cuando Fugo usó el virus contra el enemigo, este en cuestión de segundos pasó a ser un cadáver hasta casi no dejar rastro, pero el aroma a cuerpo en descomposición persistió por algunos minutos y el cliente vomitó la pizza fritta del almuerzo en su costoso traje de Valentino.

—Perdió el desayuno y ensució su traje de diseñador, pero no perdió la conciencia, —Frunció el ceño, a Fugo no le gustaba hablar de cadáveres en su rato de esparcimiento—, Lo hice sentarse con la cabeza entre las rodillas, después me acerqué a los restos del cadáver para buscar algún documento de identificación,

Mista dio un sorbo corto.

—¿Y a ti no te afectó el olor?, —Los ojos de Mista se posaron en su compañero, y él supo que la pregunta era sincera y espontánea.

Fugo llevó la taza a sus labios y bebió café. Él podía haber aprovechado la oportunidad para explicar a Mista sobre el efecto 'Magdalena de Proust', y los estudios científicos que vinculan al olor con la memoria y las emociones; Los estudios que demuestran que los olores son el detonador de memoria más poderoso que existe debido a su acceso al sistema límbico en el mesencéfalo. Aquí es donde los aromas provocan respuestas emocionales, afectan los impulsos básicos como el hambre y el apetito sexual, cambian los niveles hormonales, se evocan los recuerdos a largo y corto plazo y producen ritmos cardíacos más altos en los sujetos de prueba.

Él podía decirle a Mista cómo piensa en el suave perfume de Buccellati, cada vez que su nariz detecta el olor de la brisa marina y recuerda lo tranquilo que se siente a su lado. La fragancia de Buccellati fue lo primero que Fugo detectó cuando llegó a su celda y lo sacó de prisión en Bologna.

Fugo podía hablarle sobre lo ocurrido durante la prueba de la flecha, y cómo el aroma a rosas marchitas y la combinación de las numerosas plantas muertas a su alrededor aún hacían temblar sus huesos al recordar los gruñidos de Purple Haze a su lado, en la primera manifestación de su Stand.

Podía explicar cómo, el aroma de la tierra húmeda le devolvía la alegría que sintió cuando Narancia aprendió a realizar su primera operación básica de matemáticas en sumas sin equivocarse.

Y cómo la lavanda... el dulce, antiséptico y terroso aroma de la lavanda siempre inundaba su mente porque lo usaba para desinfectarse las manos cuando era un niño, tallándose la piel hasta lastimarse, después de cometer sus primeros asesinatos por encargo de Polpo a escondidas de Buccellati.

Podía decirle a Mista que el aroma de los pastelillos, galletas y demás bocadillos que comieron en navidad, le hicieron eclipsar el aroma de las confituras que Polpo devoraba, mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre nuevos encargos sangrientos para Abbacchio y para él.

Fugo podía compartir la historia de su desastrosa aventura de esta mañana, cómo el olor a carne en descomposición lo trajo de vuelta a un edificio abandonado, mientras él miraba agonizar a un adolescente de su misma edad que mató un par de noches atrás... sólo otro de los muchos asesinatos que realizó por encargo de Polpo para proteger a Buccellati.

 _"Sí, me parece que sí,"_ pensó Fugo. _"Los olores llegan con recuerdos y se quedan conmigo."_

Pero, Pannacotta Fugo enterró todo lo que sentía en el fondo de su corazón, en cambio miró los ojos oscuros, brillantes, y le dijo a Mista en su usual tono apático de voz:

—En realidad no,

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

El "efecto magdalena de Proust" se llama así en honor a Marcel Proust, escritor francés que idealizó los recuerdos evocados por una galleta mojada en té en su novela " _À la recherche du temps perdu_ ". Fue la primera persona en acuñar el termino, "memoria involuntaria"

Creo que haré un único fic donde iré subiendo todos los oneshots, para mejor orden y comodidad.

Gracias por las lecturas, y gracias a WildeLunatic por todo su ánimo. :)


End file.
